Game of Love One Shot
by MinnieCullen
Summary: Edward is one of Arsenal's top footballers; Bella is the boss' daughter. Will Edward get his girl or is he going to get an arse kicking from the boss? Rated M for zestyness.
1. One Shot

Game of Love

Author's note:

Twilight doesn't belong to me, Bella and Edward are SM's.

Warning: Adult themes are explored in this one shot. It is rated M for zestyness.

XXX

It had been a tough couple of weeks; we had lost three games on the trot. The team were feeling sorry for themselves, Charlie the manager was fuming and the fans were ready to have our heads on a block. We needed to salvage some pride from tomorrows North London derby because if we lost to Tottenham we all may as well go into hiding, there is no greater embarrassment. We are one of the best teams in London 'The Arsenal' it's time to show everyone what we can do, and give the fans a performance they deserved and could be proud of.

Here I sit Edward Cullen, thinking about all this whilst waiting in the medical room for Bella our physio to tell me if I can play tomorrow or not. I'm annoyed at myself for being so careless during the training session. I felt the twinge when I took the free kick but carried on playing until I could barely walk. It's not that I think I'm invincible but with all the defeats I am determined to kick some ass tomorrow. The whole team has been working extra hard this week preparing, we've lifted our depressive mood and I do not want to let them and the fans down by being injured. Bella will have to fix it or I will have to play in pain. I know Bella is a good physio, the guys who have had treatment off her have said she is one of the best and plus Charlie wouldn't just put us in anyone's hands even if she is his daughter.

I remember when Bella first joined the club; she took over as team physio from Felix who went to work with the England physio team. We were getting ready for an away game when Charlie brought Bella in to meet us; her chocolate brown eyes caught my attention straight away. They are so deep that you could get lost looking in them and I have to admit I have done so on many occasions. I love the way her long chestnut hair flows down her back, she always keeps it natural and doesn't mess it up with all the hair products that most girls do.

The door opens, snapping me out of my thoughts. Bella stumbles in wearing her uniform, it's a shame it's not a sexy nurses outfit but I don't think I've seen any other woman look as hot as she does in the Arsenal tracksuit bottoms and polo shirt.

"I'm sorry I took so long Edward." Bella looks flushed as if she's been running or it could be from her clumsiness.

"No don't be silly it's okay. Do you want to sit down Bella?" I started swinging my legs off the bed moving into a sitting position leaving room for her next to me; she looks like she needs it.

"Edward; don't be silly, I'm not the patient you are. Now put your legs back up on the bed so I can have a look at you." I swear she rolled her eyes at me as she turned to get some gloves. I do as I'm told and put legs out flat on the bed while putting my weight on my hands.

"Charlie said you've strained your groin?" This was going to be embarrassing, thanks Charlie.

"Erm, yeah. I felt it twinge but kept playing until I couldn't walk straight anymore. Charlie helped me walk here." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand I knew I'd been stupid.

"Let me have a look and we'll see how bad it is." It was lucky I had worn shorts for training; it would've been such a hassle taking tracksuit bottoms off. I pulled up the legs of my shorts so Bella could make her inspections.

"I'm going to feel your muscles to see how badly damaged they are. You probably made it worse by continuing your training session. If I hurt you at any point let me know so I can stop and not hurt you any further." She said this in such an authorative voice I felt like a naughty school kid but then she smiled to let me know she wasn't angry. I know Bella hated seeing any of us in pain, it was the reason she became a physio to help people. I think she did the sports thing because of Charlie as she's always been around footballers.

Bella started checking my groin muscles in my right leg, as soon as her hands touched my skin I felt a rush of heat spread through me. It made me feel complete. Her hands were so soft and gentle, I could see the concentration on her face she looked beautiful, even more than usual. Yes, you guessed it I have been secretly crushing on Bella since the second I saw her walk through our changing room door. I've never really worked with her until now because I've been lucky so far and not had any injuries, plus I don't think she would be interested in a footballer when she's surrounded by us all day every day, it would be like taking her work home with her. Up until now I have admired her from a distance and spoken to her whenever the opportunity arose and to be honest whenever I have spoken to her it has never been for long enough, it's always been too short.

I hear Bella make a sound of agreement, I look to see if she is talking to me but it looks like she's having an internal conversation with herself. Her hands move further up my leg, and I feel another twitch but this one isn't in my leg. What is with all the twitches and twinges today? I look down and her hands are not far from my dick and I start praying that I don't get hard because I'm starting to feel a lot warmer and seeing as its 6 degrees today the weather definitely isn't the reason. That would not go down well. I start thinking of things to calm myself down, I think of my grandma. Nothing makes your dick shut down quicker than thinking about your gran!

After what feels like an eternity Bella finishes her assessment and says I should be fine for the game. She gives me a quick massage and rubs some pain relief cream on, I can't enjoy it because I'm too busy thinking about my gran again. She tells me to have a hot bath when we get to the hotel to relax the muscles and ease any tension in them... I don't tell her that I'm planning on having a freezing cold shower to calm me down because I really don't feel like giving myself a hand job tonight.

By the time I get my stuff and reach the team bus which is taking us to our hotel, Charlie gives me a huge slap on the back and smiles. Bella must have told him the good news; I dump my stuff in the luggage compartment and board to sit next to Jasper, I'm the last one on the bus. Jasper is our right footed midfielder, he plays on the wing most of the time and makes some of the best runs you'll ever see. I'm sharing a room with him tonight which suits me fine because we're great friends off the pitch too.

"You look like you're in serious pain, you sure you okay to play tomorrow?" he looked worried but I wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm a lot better after Bella sorted me out." Truth is the groin is fine now the pain has completely dulled out; I am struggling because I am walking around with a semi hard on and am trying to hide/get rid of it.

"Cool, I can't wait to give them a pasting tomorrow, they've been mouthing off so much in the papers this week it's really pissed me off. If they think they're going to beat us tomorrow they're even more delusional than I gave them credit for." Where did all that come from? Jazz is usually the calm one!

"Relax Jazz, we'll get them tomorrow and anyway you know better than to read the trash in the papers. The Spuds are bound to lay it on thick because they know they can't beat us." If Jazz has started losing it than you know things really are bad, we had better put on the best performance of our careers tomorrow.

We sat in silence for the rest of the journey; I put my iPod headphones on. I had the pleasant surprise of having my favourite song come on when I turned the iPod on. Supermassive Black Hole by Muse will help clear my head of Bella.

We get to the hotel; it's a five star one that shouts luxury as soon as you see it. We always stay at this one for away games in London, it is huge and we usually hire out a whole floor for the team and staff. Jazz and I have a suite with two bedrooms, a huge flat screen TV on the wall in the living area with every channel under the sun on it. The sofas are to die for, so comfortable you just sink into them. The carpet is black and is so soft under your feet it feels amazing.

I dumped my case on the bed and headed straight for the shower. The super jet shower did nothing to help solve my problem down south, I stood under the freezing cold water for God knows how long, thinking about all sorts of random crap and nothing changed I was still as hard as a rock. Before I realised what I was doing I started stroking myself up and down my length, picturing those chocolate brown eyes in my mind. I felt her hands on my leg moving up slowly, her fingers massaging as they travel, I wanted her soft cherry red lips on my own, fuck I wanted those lips all over my body. The thought of her lips around my dick sent me over the edge and I came with a force that made my legs go weak and I had to support myself against the wall. When I finally started breathing normally, I finished up with hot water and went to see what Jazz was up to; I was starving and needed food like now!

"Jesus Edward, can't you put some clothes on?" he exclaims jumping off the sofa. What the fuck was wrong with him? I wasn't but naked I had a towel round my waist!

"What are we doing for dinner? I skipped lunch remember?"

"Oh yeah you were turning some of your fantasies with Bella into reality." Cheeky bastard smirked at me.

"Fuck off Whitlock!" I wish I had something to throw at his laughing ass.

"We could round up a few guys and go to the restaurant downstairs and get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, I'll go and get ready and you can see if the boys want to come too."

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt, I gave up on my hair years ago, it had a mind of its own and always looked like I hadn't brushed it for days. Jazz and I went downstairs to get some food; the others were sticking with room service. I looked for the nearest empty table, I was starting to get impatient, I wanted food like yesterday! Jazz pulled on my arm. "Look Charlie's calling us over to join him and Bella."

My head snapped up, I wished I had worn jogging bottoms now.

"Lads, why don't you join us for dinner?" we couldn't refuse the boss, how odd would it look and plus I didn't want him or Bella to think me and Jazz are gay for each other or anything.

"Sure boss." Jazz winked at me. The cheeky bastard moved past me pretending he needed to speak to Charlie about something and literally threw me into the seat next to Bella. _I really need to kick his ass._

"Hi." Bella barely looked up at me. I nodded in response.

"How is your groin?"

"It's much better thanks, your massage really helped."

"Don't forget about the 'hot' bath you had as soon as you got here." Jazz piped in.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." I glared at him. I could see him shaking from holding in his laughter.

We ordered our meals; Bella was quiet for most of the dinner and only spoke when she was directly asked something. She tried to hide behind the chocolate brown curtain of her hair. _I wonder what's up with her._ I discreetly watched her twist her spaghetti around her fork and wrap her luscious lips around it after she'd bought it to her mouth. I was getting hard again!

Before I knew it our waitress was taking dessert orders. Jazz and I skipped because we were keeping it healthy with it being a night before a game. Charlie got crème brulee and offered us both some, we both refused politely that shit just looked wrong. Bella on the other hand decided that I wasn't suffering enough and I needed more torment by ordering a warm chocolate cake thingy with hot chocolate sauce. I am a sucker for chocolate, I don't care what anyone says about chocolate being girly but I love it and the whole Bella and choc combo was my own personal hell. She offered us some; I swallowed thickly before shaking my head. Jazz being the arse that he is started blabbing about how much I love chocolate and that I should try some because a small bite couldn't hurt. This was coincided with Bella having a mouthful of her dessert and moaning in pleasure. I looked at her and then at Jazz my eyes must have looked like saucers, luckily Charlie was too engrossed in his Blackberry to notice as I tugged on my wayward bronze hair.

"Night before a game and all Jazz, chocolate can wait until tomorrow."

"No, Edward one small bite won't hurt and it is delicious definitely one of the best desserts I have ever had." Bella cut in before Jazz could say anything but from the look on his face he didn't disagree with her. She scooped up a spoonful and bought it to my mouth, which had dropped open of its own accord, yeah real smooth I know! It all happened in slow motion she put the spoon in my mouth, I remembered how to close said mouth and as I wrapped my lips around the spoon Bella sighed and bit her bottom lip. To which I responded by letting out a guttural moan before Jazz slapped the back of my head.

"Don't forget game night." It pulled me straight out of my Bella stupor and I sat back in my chair, I hadn't even realised how close I was leaning into her, although she didn't seem to mind. I was starting to feel hot again and my dick was fighting with the zip on my jeans trying to get its freedom. I wanted to grab Bella and fuck her into the middle of next week. I shook my head a few times to clear it, God I'm turning into an animal. We soon made our excuses and headed to our room, I went straight for the shower.

"Nice freezing shower, just what the physio prescribed." Snickered Jasper. I decided my best point of action would be to ignore him.

I could hear the Ghostbusters theme tune from somewhere in the distance, who the hell is watching Ghostbusters now? I tried to block it out but the song got closer and closer to me before I realised that it was my phone alarm telling me it was time to wake up. I jump up and scratch my head before the pre game adrenaline kicks in, I know its coming but instead I feel something else. I get the feeling I've done something I shouldn't have, I look to my right there's no one next to me so I didn't think I broke the no sex rule for game night. Then it hits me, dinner last night and that dessert with Bella, oh my god what the fuck have I done? Charlie is going to kill me! What must Bella think of me? I'm such a twat. I groaned and got my ass out of bed, I needed Jazz to tell me how bad it was he'd be a better judge than I am any day.

"Good morning!" Jasper was already dressed and had the hugest smile plastered across his face.

"Why are you so chirpy?"

"Cos I know you're stressing over last night and I really think we're going to kick some Spuds ass today. You can relax Charlie didn't notice anything over dessert, and Bella was just as bad as you. I'm telling you that girl is hot for you!"

"How am I going to face her today? She will want to check my groin strain before she gives me the all clear to play."

"Oh yeah that's all she's going to give you. She's ready to jump your bones I'm sure she won't mind inspecting your groin area."

I went back into my bedroom to get dressed and check my game bag had everything in it. I'm really picky about how everything has got to be. Everything was set; it was just the waiting around until we got going to the game. With it being a lunch time kick off I didn't have to wait long, we left by 10am. Bella caught up with me as I got onto the team bus and informed me that she would give me my final check up at the stadium; I was terrified to look her at her in case I saw anything from last night but no she was her usual self as if nothing had happened. I nod to acknowledge that I agreed and then headed to my seat disappointed; it obviously meant nothing to her.

"It's her game face, don't look so depressed Cullen. She wants you but she's trying to hide it. Trust me and anyway you need your head in the game today. You can deal with your Bella issues afterwards; she's not going anywhere believe me." Jasper's pep talk pulled me out of my mood. He was right, I needed my head in the game 200% we had a lot to make up for today and plus beating Tottenham always bought me such joy I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of it. I couldn't dwell on Bella right now it would have to wait until later.

Five minutes to kick off, I'm waiting in the tunnel with all the other players to get on to the pitch. I can hear the fans shouting and singing, I can hear the Tottenham fans singing their abusive songs aimed at Arsenal and I can hear our fans giving it straight back to them. It amazes how they still turn up to show their support even though we have been dire in the last couple weeks but then again I can understand their passion and commitment I'm the same with the club. My groin check up with Bella was very brief; Charlie was present, too desperate to know if I was fit. Bella was as professional as ever but I swear she blushed when she wished me good luck for the game. I'll have to find out for sure after the game.

"Oh look here its Edward, England's golden boy." I recognised the voice straight away as did Jasper and our team captain Emmett who shot me a look to say rise above it and ignore him.

"Hi Jake." I smile back when all I want to do is punch his lights out. Jacob Black, Tottenham's leading striker. We both started out together at the England camp but I got picked as the under 17s captain ahead of him; he's never gotten over the blow. Now he plays for Tottenham Hotspurs which is quite fitting as he's always supported them so in a way he has the perfect excuse for his snide comments. Arsenal and Tottenham players don't traditionally hate each other, yes the game on the pitch can be really physical and competitive because it's a matter of pride to win but with Jake he loathes me.

"We're going to kick your ass today Cullen." Oh here it goes with the verbal sparring; I am so over this crap.

"Shut it Jake." I heard one of the Tottenham players warn him, not sure who it was.

The ref signalled for us to follow him onto the pitch, the sound of the crowd erupting as we run onto the pitch never gets old, and I actually love all of them! We shake hands with the Spurs players and get ready to kick off.

The first half is fiery to say the least, I came close to scoring twice, I set Emmett up but the goalie dived and saved it. Just before half time I fed Jasper a side ball and he lobbed it into the back of the net, the Arsenal fans in the crowd went wild; we on the pitch couldn't stop celebrating. I looked over to the sideline at Charlie and saw him and Bella jumping up and down, the joy on her face made my heart swell with pride. I had helped put that happiness there. Just after we scored, Jake being the prick that he is tackled me after I'd passed the ball to Emmett and took my foot out from under me. It hurt like a bitch but I didn't think it was serious I just needed some of the pain spray that Bella has in her kit. The ref didn't notice me lying on the ground, Arsenal were at a goal scoring advantage so I waited for them to play it out or to score, but I could hear Bella screaming at the officials to stop play so that she could come and get to me. She really had a pair of lungs on her! Finally one of the guys kicked the ball out so I could be seen to, Bella came running over I could see the anguish on her face.

"Edward! Are you okay? Do you need a stretcher? How bad does it hurt?" She was half shouting and half rambling at me, I had never seen her like this with any of the others. _Maybe she does care Cullen._

"I'm okay; I just need some of that magic spray of yours. I didn't want to move because I can feel it bruising already; it's going to hurt like a bitch." She gave me a quick check and confirmed that it was just a bruise and graze where Jake's studs had got my leg. She sprayed the stuff on me and I was good to go, she helped me up and over to the sideline so I could go back on to play. She checked to see if I was good to walk and I was fine. The relief that I saw wash through her surprised me to my core. Just as the fourth official signalled for me to go back on to play, the ref blew the whistle for half time. _Seriously what was the point?_

I couldn't wait for the half time speech Charlie was going to give us, I thought about it as I walked to the changing room with the rest of the guys. We were all buzzing; you could see the difference the one goal lead made to us. I sat at my allocated spot in the room and waited for Charlie to start his rant whilst drinking my Lucozade.

"Right, listen up lads...we're winning 1 nil but it isn't enough we need to kill the game off and that needs at least another goal or two. Are you up for it?"

"YES" we all shouted back, and I had no doubt in my mind that we weren't up to the challenge.

"Good, because you can bet your bottom dollar on it that they are going to come out attacking looking to equalize and beat us. Tyler you've been great so far but you need to have more confidence in your judgement I know you know what you are doing and now it's about time you realised it too. Emmett keep running through the middle demolishing any defence that they put up and Jasper keep making your wing sprints to support him. Edward, how is your leg feeling? You've been on fire so far, don't burn out you've another 45 minutes to go. Mike, when they get a corner I want you to cover the post that Tyler is leaving open. Apart from that, boys keep doing what you're doing and make sure we give them a game they won't forget in a hurry. LET'S GIVE THEM A BEATING TO REMEMBER!" Charlie boomed at us.

Wow I had never heard him like this before, this bleak run had gotten to him more than I realised. We all spoke amongst each other as Charlie spoke to Bella and our coach.

"Jake is such an idiot, he's lucky the ref didn't see what he did or he would've got a yellow at least." Jasper was mad because what Jake did was out of spite and not for the game.

"I'm not going to retaliate and get myself sent off, I care about my team and fans more than my rep, and if he wants to be stupid he's on his own."

"Did you hear Bella when you were down injured? I've never heard her react like that to one of us being down, and the look she gave Jake as he walked past her at half time I thought she was going to hit him! Edward she's got it bad for you like really bad, she really cares about you. You need to be a man and speak to her, tell her how you feel." I knew Jazz wouldn't encourage me for any good reason but I was still scared shitless, she's Charlie's daughter and she might just hate Tottenham. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and get my eye back on the game.

"I'll think about it Jazz, I swear I will but first I want to win this game."

As I ran onto the pitch with the others for the second half I caught Bella's eye and she smiled at me, I was too shocked to do anything in return. Emmett came over and high five'd me, it was his way to say he appreciated my efforts in the first half. I saw Jake in the centre circle getting ready to kick off, he had an evil gleam in his eye as he looked at me. The guy really needs to get a life; he's been holding his grudge for nearly 5 years now. The ref blew his whistle and the battle commenced once again, we were on the attack which took Spurs by surprise they probably thought we would sit back and defend our 1 nil lead while they kept running at us. We were so good that they spent most of the second half in their own half defending us! Mike Newton our central defender scored our second goal and I finished off with a curling ball giving us a 3 nil victory. We all celebrated each goal like it was the first goal we had ever scored, the team spirit was at a major high, and we had our confidence back and spent the last 10 minutes passing the ball around while Tottenham scrambled to get it off of us.

When the final whistle went, the whole team ran over to the corner where our fans were sitting and bowed to them and thanked them for coming, we then ran over to Charlie and jumped on him. Anyone would think we'd won the league! From all the noise I could hear a musical laugh which pierced my ears which made me feel at home, I knew it was Bella. We finally made it back to the changing room to shower and give interviews if we were asked to. I gave a quick one with a few of the guys, I never took credit for anything alone it is always a team effort, if I didn't have them feeding me the ball I would never be able to get the goals or create them.

I saw Jake as he headed to the players' lounge; he was seething I knew this defeat would hurt even more because he was substituted off just after the second half started as he made a terrible challenge on Seth our other winger and got a yellow card for it. After the challenge he was a target for all of us, he had taken a cheap shot at Seth who was only 18 and new into the side, we all felt protective over him even though he could handle himself, but no one was going to let Jake get away with it, we were all going to get a piece of him one way or another. It sucked that before anyone could, he was taken off. He was a liability today and Harry Redknapp their boss knew it.

Whilst showering I had decided that I would speak to Bella later at the hotel after our drinks here. I wanted to talk about last night and finally tell her how I feel. I couldn't take this uncertainty anymore; I think I'm falling in love with her. God that sounds scary 'LOVE' *shudders*.

I go into the lounge and the first person I see is Bella she's talking to Seth and laughing, I feel a pang of jealousy I wish it was me talking to her. I shake it off Seth's a good kid and they're only talking, when did I start getting so possessive? Seth sees me and calls out to me to join them. S_ee the kid is harmless_.

"Edward, thanks man I know you had my back today with Jake, you all did I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I know you can look after yourself but if anyone picks a fight with one of us it's with all of us." It was our unity that kept the team so strong, we all felt like brothers and I know it's not like that in all teams.

"I see a really cute waitress I want to go and talk to." Seth's eyes were shining with excitement. "I'll see you guys later."

"Great game today, you were brilliant Edward, the whole team was." Bella was still buzzing from the win too.

"Yeah we did ourselves proud today."

"Your goal was really good; it shows what a talented player you are."

"That goal is dedicated to you Bella, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have been able to play. Thank you." Bella's eyes were as big as saucers and I could see the joy jumping up and down in them.

"OMG Edward that's awesome thank you! That's the best thing anyone's ever given me!" Bella was actually squealing now like a small kid, I couldn't help but laugh.

A reporter came over to us to ask me a few questions about the game; they always let the odd journo in. I answered his questions; he was a friendly guy not an ass like a lot of them and also told him that today's goal was dedicated to Bella. He looked surprised but after I explained why he said it would definitely be in his article. Bella looked as if Christmas had come early I don't think I had ever seen her so happy before!

Charlie then called her over to meet the Tottenham crew, Bella had only been with us a few months and not all the other teams had met her. I went to talk to some of the Spurs lads that I hadn't seen in a while. When I finally spotted her she was talking to Jacob, my blood boiled I didn't want him anywhere near her. Bella caught my eye and looked at me as if asking me to save her. I walked over towards them trying to figure out if this is what she wanted and why nodded slightly and smiled at me.

"Cullen go away, this conversation doesn't include you." Yeah Jake was pissed about the game alright.

"Jacob. Bella I wanted you to have a look at my foot, I think that magic spray of yours has worn off its starting to really hurt again. If you don't mind that is."

"No Edward that's fine, I still haven't packed my stuff in the med room, we can go there and I'll take a look. Sorry Jake but I must go and look at his foot, the knock he got earlier was really bad." I saw the glint in her eye as she said the last bit but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Sure, sure." He nodded and stalked off. He seriously has some anger issues.

"I should really go and pack my stuff up, thanks for saving me Edward. I really don't like his attitude but didn't want to seem rude."

"No problem, I'll come with you to the med room."

"No, that's okay I can manage."

"Bella I've just told Jake that I need your help, it's going to look odd if I don't come with you."

"Oh god I'm sorry Edward now you're going to have to come with me, I know you'd rather stay with the team."

"Don't be silly I don't mind coming with you, I've spoken to everyone I wanted to speak to." I smiled at her, what would make her think I wouldn't want to spend any time with her. She really is crazy!

We walked towards the med room laughing and joking about random rubbish. She pulled out a bar of chocolate from her trackie bottoms and offered me some; I was more than happy to have some it was my favourite one too.

"I love snickers." I told her with my mouthful of choc.

"Me too, but didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to talk with your mouth full." She laughed.

"Sorry." I managed before taking another bite of her chocolate. She laughed even harder.

"OMG is Edward Cullen the football superstar blushing?" she choked out. Shit am I blushing?

"Errr...no it's the lights." I mumbled suddenly feeling really shy.

"Oh so this is why you were so desperate to get her away from me." The voice was so bitter I had no doubt over whom it belonged to without even seeing them. Jacob Black.

"Leave it out Jacob." He was really testing my patience today.

"Is that the perk of having a hot female physio you get to bang her on the side? I must tell Harry to sort us all one out too" he smirked.

I wanted to rip his head off, but don't think it's such a great idea.

"Jake you're out of line, you owe Bella an apology." I said to him.

"Like hell I do, I'm just stating the obvious."

"Jacob Black right? Well Mr Black, there is no need to be bitter because your team were defeated today and as for anyone banging the physio you aren't ever going to find out because I can guarantee you that physio's don't 'do' obnoxious pricks." Bella quipped back. I just looked at her; I think I just fell in love with her for real.

"You bitch." Jake was seething now; he always did have a big ego.

"Jake that's enough. Have some respect and stop being an idiot."

"Fuck off Cullen, maybe Bella could be my physio too I'm sure she offers a great service."

Before I knew it I lunged forward and grabbed his collar and was shaking him. I felt Bella's soft hands on my shoulders; it's amazing how her slightest touch started to calm me down.

"Edward, leave him be. He isn't worth it; he's just bitter because you're a better player and man than he can ever dream of being. You don't go round trying to end other players' careers or picking on the younger players trying to intimidate them." she had such power in her voice that I let him go without giving it a second thought.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards our med room as quick as she could before I could turn around and go back for Jake. When I did turn back to see him I could see him walking back towards the lounge.

Once we were in the room she shut the door and locked it, she turned around to face me and asked if I was okay.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath.

"I'm better now." I sighed.

"Good, because we need you on that pitch not in a prison cell for GBH." She laughed, I could tell she was trying to make light of the situation.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"That's not the first time I've heard rubbish like that, I'm stronger than I look." She smiled.

"I'll help you pack your stuff." I offered.

"Thanks, but why don't you sit down and calm down while I pack up."

I sat on the med bed thinking of how to bring up last night, after what Jake said I couldn't bring it up now it would be offensive. Ah fuck it if I didn't do it now I never would.

"Erm Bella, I... wanted to talk to you about... something." I was stuttering I didn't even do this shit when I was a teenager!

"What's up Edward is everything okay?" great now she sounds worried! I'm an idiot.

I took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about last night, well about dessert anyway."

"Oh." She was crimson; I'd never seen anyone blush so much before.

"Edward I'm sorry for the way I behaved last night, I was erm just kind of erm having a chocolate moment and erm yeah."

"Bella, no no no don't be sorry I think you're misunderstanding me. I'm not sorry about anything I erm actually liked it." I was such a wuss I couldn't even look at her as I said this.

"You're just saying that so you don't hurt my feelings." She sighed.

"No Bella I'm not, I really enjoyed myself a little too much actually. I don't regret any of it and I'd like to go out with you for dinner sometime if you don't mind." This is new, the hot world famous footballer feeling shy whilst asking a girl out.

"OMG you're serious!" the look of disbelief on her face nearly broke my resolve, I wanted to cry. Dammit in a 23 year old male and a girl was resorting me to cry now!

"Yeah I sorta am. So what do you say?"

"I can't believe this, you're asking me out? Edward Cullen is asking me out for dinner, THE Edward Cullen, so many girls would kill to be me right now!"

"Bella don't be like that I'm not some superhero I'm just a regular guy asking you out, not the footballer it's the guy that you know. I like you and want to have dinner with you, if you'd like to."

You know how she responded to that little speech, she practically jumped onto my lap and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. She fucking kissed me! She wasn't holding back either, she opened her mouth to let my tongue in and it was perfect, I felt sparks flying between us, my tongue got to know her mouth and hers did the same with mine. We did this until we were both fighting for our breathe and had to pull apart, I missed her touch already. When we could breathe again I softly grabbed her face pulled it towards mine and kissed her slowly, massaging her tongue with mine. I have never felt anything so sensual in my life, and have never been as turned on as I am now.

"Edward I want you, I've waited so long for you." She breathed when we finally pulled apart.

"I want you too, it's taking everything I have not to take you here right now but we have to get going, the team are going to be leaving soon to get back to the hotel. We can talk there." I gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

We finished packing up her stuff in between kissing and hugging each other. I really was the luckiest bastard in the world, this amazing woman liked me back the way I liked her. She refused to let me carry her stuff while we walked to meet the others; my stuff was already on the bus. We left for our hotel soon after we got back to the lounge; I sat next to Jasper on the way back as usual. He looked at me quizzically but didn't say anything, I know the cheshire grin on my face must've given me away but I was glad he didn't mention it.

As I got off the bus Bella slipped a bit of paper into my hand. I looked at her but she didn't say anything so I kept on walking to get my bag. Once I was in the safety of my bedroom I opened the note.

'**Here's my number 07945645699, text me when you're free and we can meet up. I miss you already B x'**

She gave me her number! I put it into my phone and sent her a quick text.

'_Hey Bella, its Edward. I'm in my room and I'm free whenever you are. I want you back in my arms. E xxx'_

She replied instantly.

'_Edward! I'm free whenever you are; Charlie has gone for drinks with the coaching team to go over today's game and stuff. I told him I was tired and was going to relax in my room. Come over whenever you want. You know what room I'm in? B xxx'_

'_Bella I know what room you're in and I'm on my way E xxx'_

"Jazz I'm heading out, erm not sure when I'll be back don't wait up." I smiled at him.

"You're going to see Bella aren't you?"

"Erm yeah, we spoke earlier and we're going to talk some more and figure this out."

"Yeah sure you're going to talk about it." He snorted. "You're going to get laid just admit it."

"Jasper it's not like that and you know it, I really like her she's not just some girl I'm going to screw and then forget about. I want to have more with her."

"Yeah I know, sorry but it's too hard to resist winding you up" he was serious and I knew he was joking about just wanting to get laid. He knew how I really felt; he was the only one apart from me who did, but that was about to change. I'm going to get my girl and never let her go.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought by hitting the review button below! x


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Game of Love started off as an O/S for the Fandom for Autism, however due to some feedback and creative consideration I am going to turn it into a fully fledged fan fic. It will be posted under the new title of **Game of Love** as a new story; it will have the same characters and storyline.

Thank you all for reading.

xxx


End file.
